


Waking Up In a Strangers Bed

by youretheprincess



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Karlie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Taylor, Omega Verse, a lot of sin, maybe a plot idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheprincess/pseuds/youretheprincess
Summary: Maybe some mistakes are meant to happen.OrWhere Taylor gets drunk in a room of filthy alphas and Karlie saves her (in more ways than one).





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omegaverse fanfic. If you don't know what that means, I suggest you do a little research before reading this fic. 
> 
> Needless to say Karlie has a dick. This is SIN. S-I-N. (Also i have no idea where this is going lol enjoy I guess)

The first rays of the sun rose above dozens of New York’s skyscrapers and casted itself on Taylor’s face. She felt its sting on the lids of her eyes, groaning when she suddenly opened them to feel it even brighter. She turned her face into the pillow, hiding herself away from the start of what was to be another boring day. She inhaled briefly, wondering why her pillow smelled different than usual. The usual rose scent from her shampoo was replaced by something akin to vanilla. She frowned, did she bake anything recently?

She shifted uneasily, feeling an ache spread through her entire body and stop at her head. She was definitely going to need pills to fight this headache. Her mouth was dry and smelled like stale tequila. _What the hell happened last night?_

She vaguely remembers angrily entering the nearest, cheapest and dodgiest bar she could find— _alone_ —just so she could escape the trap that was her life. After the drinks, it was all a blur. Which she intended on doing, so she couldn’t really be angry at herself.

She looked down the bed, feeling a chill on her feet, instead finding her whole body bare under unfamiliar white sheets. As if on cue, she heard a grunt and the bed shifting beside her. Only now did she become acutely aware of the hand draped securely around her waist. She shallowed a gasp, her pulse quickening as her surroundings came into view. Strange bed, strange walls, strange furniture; this was definitely not her fancy penthouse with four post bed stand, white curtains hanging around it and a grumpy cat at her feet.

Nope, here a person’s foot was moving in-between here’s and letting in cold air, making her shiver in more ways than one. She tugged the blanket closer to herself perhaps hoping this was all a dream, and when she woke up maybe she’d see her broody cats licking her face while she was fully clothed. But no. She blinked several times and nothing moved out of place.

She glanced back down at the hand, inspecting the skin. The hand was particularly slender, long fingers and neat nails. Surely this was woman’s hand, especially with the two thin rings that adorned the woman’s thumb and index finger. Tree was going to kill her.

The woman’s hand pulled her half an inch closer and shifted her foot slightly but Taylor had had enough, she jumped up from the bed pulling the sheet with her. She turned around, determined to know who this was. She was right in it being a woman, a really tall beautiful woman. The woman had jumped up too with Taylor’s abrupt movements. They were both standing on either sides of the bed, staring wildly at each other.

“Oh my god,” Taylor exclaimed thinking about how she had got herself into this… _predicament_. The woman in front of her was suddenly feeling very bare and very uncomfortable while Taylor fidgeted with her hands. “I’m really sorry but what’s your name?” she asked.

“Um, it’s Karlie…” the woman rubbed the back of her neck and only when Taylor looked back up did she notice Karlie was stark naked; She had pulled the sheet after all. _Karlie, dammit she even had a cute name._ A blush creeped up Taylor’s neck when her eyes landed on the sizable appendage Karlie was sporting. _Oh god_. “Right Karlie I uh knew that, well, I guess I should go.” She turned away only to turn back around, “Oh and please don’t tell anyone this happened.” Karlie just nodded watching Taylor drop the sheet, letting all her curves come into focus. She really shouldn’t be staring, but the girl was stunning.

Taylor picked up her shirt throwing it over her head and straightening it out in the mirror. She glanced at the mess the hair was in and sighed. Why did she randomly choose to be so reckless? She was about to squeeze into her jeans when her eyes caught the mark on the place between her shoulder and neck. She stared at herself furiously in the mirror, tracing the fresh marks right where her scent glands were.  _This wasn't really happening to her? Not after everything that had already happened to her._

“Karlie!” she screamed still looking at herself. Karlie again jumped at the sound of her name. The singer ran to her inspecting her neck to find an almost identical bite mark.

A mating bite.

Karlie wondered what the seemingly crazy lady was doing but when she noticed her teeth marks in the girl neck; she knew the exact reason for her mini outburst.

“Shit Karlie!” the shorter blonde said realizing just what she’d got herself into. Her shoulder feeling the depth of her pain the mark had caused.

Being so close to this woman, her inner omega recognized as her mate, her heat had doubled and all she could think was just how _good_ Karlie smelled. The alpha in front of her sensed the change in her scent, all the blood rushing from her head to well, her _other_ head.

“Karlie, do you remember what happened last night?”

The taller girl shook her head from all the pheromones Taylor was mindlessly emitting by pacing the length of her room. “Uh I think so,” Karlie shifted from foot to foot, she did have a few drinks herself, "Um you came to the bar and ordered like the whole menu of drinks.” Taylor cringed at herself waiting for Karlie to continue, “And I was playing pool with a friend, everyone was watching you down shot after shot; I mean you are the Taylor Swift. Someone took out their phone when you started mixing your own drink so I went to tell them to put it away.” Taylor started biting her nails.

“The guy stopped but then you went to the dance floor, circling a pole and I don't think you realized your heat was approaching. You kind of made all the alphas go crazy.”

“My heat…? It wasn’t supposed to happen for another  two weeks.”

“Yeah, well anyway… so then I got them to back down and I made you drink a lot of water but half way through your second cup you passed out on the table. I didn’t know what to do with you and your phone was dead so I just brought you over here.”

Taylor stopped pacing to look in her eyes, “Then how did this,’ she gulped looking down at herself and gesturing to Karlie’s bare torso as well, “—happen?”

“Oh I carried you into the guest room but as soon as I turned the lights off, you woke up and started thrashing around. I tried to calm you down but you just kept saying ‘it hurts’.”

Taylor was still looking into Karlie’s eyes when she took a step forward. She could faintly remember what happened after that. The alcohol faded slowly when she woke up from passing out. Staring into the taller girls eyes, she remembers how she looked at them last night.

Those blazing green eyes looked timid, just as they did last night. She took another step forward, feeling the pull get stronger, feeling Karlie’s pheromones wrap themselves around her. Protective, dominant and _delicious_. She could feel the ache in her tummy grow, she could feel arousal pooling in her abdomen moving south. Why did Karlie smell so goddamn amazing?

She remembers how she had jumped Karlie last night. She remembers the look of utter shock on Karlie’s face. Most of all, she remembers whining in the crook of Karlie’s neck, her legs wrapping around the girl, and how she shamelessly begged Karlie to please fuck the heat out of her. To help the ache, to stop the pain, to make this suffering go away.

She wasn’t stupid, she felt the bulge press against her stomach, she saw the girls eyes turn almost black and she felt the girl’s breath grow hotter on her neck.

Taylor wanted to dig her own grave when she remembered how Karlie had forcefully said no, said she didn’t want to take advantage and said this wasn’t who she was. Karlie had refused her in the nicest way possible, telling her she would get suppressants right then and there in the middle of the night.

Why had Karlie been so sweet to a stranger?

Why had _that_ made Taylor lose all her inhibitions all over again?

She wishes she could erase the awful memory of egging Karlie on further, of rubbing herself along the girl, of whispering dirty things in her ear. She wish she could erase the mess she’d caused all because her dumb hormones and biology told her how empty she was without Karlie. There was only so much Karlie could resist until the alpha—the beast—inside her made itself known with a growl. Taylor hated knowing she had pushed that boundary.

As much as she hated herself she couldn’t deny the burning sensation she felt when Karlie was inside her. Even now, looking at those green eye start to dilate, she could still feel the fire from last night. She could still feel Karlie biting down on her scent glands on her neck, she could feel the rumble that left her when asked Karlie to break the skin. She remembers how the girl had hesitated, how she had asked if Taylor knew what that meant, she remembers nodding and ghosting her teeth over Karlie’s own neck.

She remembers the drop blood on her tongue and the pain in her neck when they made that powerful bond. And for a short time it felt like some other force had taken over her body, much more her stupid heat.

Her eyes travelled lower on Karlie’s body, the girls abs flexing slightly at being so heavily observed, finally resting on the prominent bulge hiding in Karlie’s jeans.

“Karlie?” she asked taking another step tentative towards the shy girl.

“Hmm,” Karlie replied trying not be so blatantly obvious that the girl in front of her was driving her insane.

“I—I think I uh, Karlie…”

“I know.”

Taylor closed the distance, rubbing her nose along Karlie’s neck and trailing her fingers lightly along her arms. Her body desperate to be engulfed in the woman’s arms.

Karlie’s breath shuddered when the shorter blonde was this close, it took all her mind to focus on the fact that this was a stranger, it took all of her to not lift Taylor up right away and start rutting. Control, she needed some semblance of control. She knew Taylor was going to lose it any second now, heats were always harder on omegas than alphas.

She glanced at her bite mark on Taylor’s neck, if not to just take her thoughts of the growing erection asking for attention. She had no idea how deep the mark was, looking at the intrusions in the skin--it must have hurt a lot. She laid a soft kiss on top of it, a silent apology against the blonde’s skin.

A minute later they had found themselves tangled in each other atop the bed, ripping of the few layers they had between them and once again staring into each other’s lust filled eyes.

The last time was rushed, but this time Karlie decided to take her time, to ingrain every inch of Taylor’s creamy white body into her brain—no matter how much her hormones told her differently.

She hadn’t really touched the singer the first time, she was more occupied with filling their needs. Karlie gave Taylor a chaste kiss before moving lower on her elbows, still keeping eye contact with her and asking through her eyes if she could touch. The singer gave a slow nod and watched Karlie dive forward into her engorged clit. She whimpered at the contact. Karlie massaged the stiff skin with the tongue making sure to treat the sensitive spot with utmost care.

The resounding sounds she got in response brought a smirk to her face, encouraging her movements. The singer was already soaked, wetness trailing down her legs making her wiggle a little. Karlie snuggled her face a little into Taylor core, drinking in the intoxicating scent. Her shaft jumping at smell. She ignored her own needs to gather the blonde’s juices with her tongue and spread it all along her folds. Her tongue dipping slightly into her core, eliciting gasps from above.

“Karlie…” she whispered shoving her hands into long blonde tresses. Her body sparking and burning at every motion Karlie made on, against and in her.

Another wave of wetness washed over her, her heat making it unbearable and Karlie’s tongue feeling like the softest massage to her most sensitive spots. Karlie returned to Taylor’s face giving her a shy smile. It almost made her laugh if the girl didn’t have her throbbing length snug against her core. Karlie growled deep in her throat making Taylor lift her chin and expose her neck in submission. It was a strange movement Taylor found herself doing. In her life she was a headstrong business woman, making the decisions and calling the shots in regard to her brand. She never imagined she’d ever willingly submit to anyone. Hell, she never imagined she'd find someone who was willingly to stick around long enough to mate with her. Guilt filled her chest at remembering she practically pushing the girl into doing this. Neither of them were particularly rational in this decision, it was just their genetic makeup. 

A tear escaped her eye, being readily kissed away by Karlie. Karlie’s face contorted in confusion. “Hey, Taylor you okay? Am I hurting you?” she asked worriedly, her grip on Taylor’s body loosening.

“What no, you’re fine,” _I’m hurting you,_ “don’t go please, this—this feels really nice.” She tried with what little strength she had to pull Karlie closer. “Karlie?” she asked in afterthought.

The girl’s ears perked up at Taylor’s gruff voice, her cock answering with another twitch, “Yeah?”

“It… its hurts so much—please Karlie.” Karlie’s ears rung, she grabbed her shaft for the first time. Her hips bucked when she gave it a few slow strokes.

“Please what?” Karlie rubbed the head of her length along the front of Taylor’s clit. Taylor glanced down, her eyes going wide at the sheer size of the appendage. She had seen it earlier but now it was _swollen, longer_ and the tip was _red, angry_. How the hell had that fit into her last night? A moan fell from those pretty pink lips feeling it press against her. Her walls unconsciously clenching on cool air.

“P-please,” she moaned, “I need you i-inside now…” she breathed through moans.

The singers fingers treaded on Karlie’s back feeling the muscles in her body strain and her hot skin. Her nails dug into the soft skin when she felt Karlie press in a few inches. Her walls were slick but she still felt a little pain at Karlie’s girth. She gasped into the crook of the girls neck breathing hot air onto her bite.

Karlie stilled, letting her mate get used to the heavy shaft before pulling away leaving her head at the entrance. She heard Taylor whimper again while she pushed forward this time pushing forward a few more inches, feeling walls fluttered around her. She was stretching the girl, feeling hot velvet walls clench around her cock. She checked Taylor’s face to see any sign of discomfort only to find the girls head thrown back in ecstasy.

Karlie pushed further to the hilt, touching Taylor’s pelvis with her own. Her pulse increased on seeing the beautiful girl take her all the way in and release silent curses from her mouth.

A sinful melody.

Taylor’s walls moulded themselves against every curve and ridge along Karlie. It was as if they were really one entity. Taylor jerked her hips a little up to the taller girl, looking for some friction. Karlie got the message, moaning in the girls ear as if to acknowledge her plea.

She started off in a painfully slow pace, getting Taylor used to the thickness and motion. This was obviously all a blur last night, she wondered if she had hurt the smaller girl in all her dominance. If she did, she was apologizing now. Through the rolling of her hips and burying herself as deep as she could, massaging Taylor from the inside out. In a way she had never had before. She couldn’t help but ponder if anyone else had gotten the pleasure of Taylor like this. A wave of possessive crashed down on her. She let out a cross between a growl and a roar, sending vibrations across her mate’s skin. Her head screamed _mine,_ Taylor is _mine_. My mate.

She picked up her pace subconsciously, hitting the back of Taylor’s passage hard, another whine filing the air between them. She licked the bite she had made last night, feeling every crease in her skin.

“Mine,” she uttered so quietly it probably got mixed up in Taylor’s cries. She gave another harsh jolt of her hips feeling adrenaline burn flow in her veins.

Taylor could felt her beginning of a clear knot forming inside her when Karlie’s hips started pumping her faster. She knew she was on the brink of another orgasm, her walls fluttering almost violently and with the added pressure of the knot pressing into her, she was right on the edge. Karlie’s arms were holding her tightly in place forming a safe cage over her mate. When Karlie lifted herself to press her hands into Taylors hips, effectively changing the angle and hitting a sweet spot inside, Taylor came undone all over again.

The slickness providing much leverage for Karlie to increase her movements. The dominant animal rose inside her, rutting into her mate like her life depended on it. The knot at the base of her penis growing in size, asking her to slip in more if it were possible. Her muscles stained with each powerful thrust, giving Taylor a mind numbing show.

“Karlie! I need—“ She screamed only stopping when Karlie’s mouth latched onto her chest out of nowhere, making the round mounds hard. Taylor’s moans picked up volume, ensuring everyone in wake knew just how much Karlie was pleasuring her. A slew of ‘fuck yes, Karlie, please more, harder and faster’ ripped out of her mouth. She would have been embarrassed by the words running out of her mouth faster than she could keep up with, if the need deep inside her wasn’t itching at her skin.

Karlie was bathing in the sweet and sour word, feeling stronger each time. Taylor needed her. Wanted her. And _god_ the sight before her was ravishing. “Need w-what?” Karlie managed to croak out. She rolled and rocked her hips taking Taylor with her to new highs. The knot at the base of her cock swelling more, worrying the rim of Taylor’s pulsing cunt.

The singer wiggled her body more panting, “I—I need you—your knot! Karlie!” she screamed into the girl’s ear.

Karlie thrust into her at an impossible speed like a rabid animal. “Knot K-Karlie give m-me…” she mewled when she finally felt the widest part of Karlie’s knot slip into her fully and the tight ring of muscle close around it.

Karlie’s cock lodged into the opening of her cervix, throbbing and twitching when Taylor’s hot, strong, velvety walls convulsed and clenched around it. Taylor moaned in her highest pitch and before she knew it thick ropes spurt into her womb, filing her up and heating her insides. Karlie grunted at her release still jerking her hips, even tho she couldn’t really move anywhere.

Soon she felt Taylor’s own juices mixing with her own as they climaxed and fell together from the high. Her long spurts didn’t come to a stop just there. Nope, she carried on while she felt wildly fluttering walls. It milked every drop of come from her, the knot making sure nothing could escape. All their come fighting with each other.

Karlie growled. Taylor lifted her chin to submit to her mate. The girls teeth latched onto Taylor’s neck, once again claimed the singer as her own, her omega. A smile made its way to her face feeling Taylor also bite into her neck. She licked it nuzzled into the girls neck, just like where she belonged.

“Mine.” She hummed into the girls skin, the last of her release tapering off. She felt Taylor's stomach protrude a little showing just how much their mixed come had filled the singer up. She was fascinated with the heaped belly, trailing her fingers on it and pressing soft kisses along Taylor's neck.

“Hmm yours,” she heard Taylor say after a while. She looked up at the words seeing the girls eyes closed and her breathing slowing growing more shallow. She was going off to sleep.

She smiled wiggling to see if they were still tied. They were, and tightly at that too. It was going to take an hour at least before her knot deflated so she could pull out without hurting the gurl. She heard another soft mewl leave the girls mouth. She positioned Taylor legs better to make the awkward position less uncomfortable.

“You’ll never really be mine, Taylor.” She whispered enough for only the walls around them to hear before falling into a peaceful slumber with Taylor. At least she could pretend it was peaceful, she could pretend they hadn't just caused a ripple in their lives, and anyone who cared about them. 

Even if they couldn't hear the cracks starting to form, they breathed into each others necks and enveloped each other with their strong delightful pheromones. 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave me amazing feedback. I really wasn't sure if anyone would even like this AU.
> 
> This has some plot lol (I still don't know what I'm doing). And also a lot more filth! Proceed with caution. 
> 
> Enjoy sinners.

The next time they woke up, the sun had already settled into the horizon. Karlie had stirred awake first, rolling herself away from the warmth of her mate and onto the far side of the bed. The air smelled like sex, and Taylor, _god Taylor_. Hell, those sweet pheromones are probably imprinted into her brain now.

The sheets were surely a mess, Karlie’s legs certainly felt a bit sticky with their shared release. A small smile formed on Karlie’s face at the fact that even though Taylor wasn’t on her, she was still on her. The pop star’s hair was thrown over her pillow, some strands covering her face. Karlie laughed softly in tucking back the lock of golden hair, just like those cheesy movie scenes. The girls face was truly a breath-taking sight. Every dip and curve in her face from the small crinkle at her eye to the plump of her lips parted slightly looked like the finest craftsmanship.

Of course she knew who Taylor Swift, you probably live under a rock if you didn’t. But she never took notice of the singer. She was just another famous pop star, and they’d probably be another one in a couple years.

She wanted to kick herself for ever putting the girl in that box.

Even though it felt good to have Taylor mark her, she felt really fucking dirty. She placed a small kiss on her mark on Taylor’s neck before slowly sliding off the mattress.

She walked on the plush carpet, entering her grand closet and using a remote to open drawers; perks of being a tech genius. She sifted through layers of clothes, even picking out silk pyjamas for Taylor, before shuffling into the lavish bathroom. She stepped into the bathroom, clapping her hands once and bringing the lights to life.

Karlie stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, her mind once again going to the girl who occupies her sheets and who wears her bite. Her mate. Her eyes went to her neck, seeing Taylor’s brutal attack of her neck, red splotches scattered all around the tender wound.

And she thought she was wild.

The entire occurrence was so out of her character. She made a point to never associate herself with omegas. Her parents had warned her early enough to stay away from them. She never questioned their authority or commands, it was just one of those things. And besides when she did accidently come into contact with them, a whiff of their scent made her go slightly crazy. So maybe her parents were on to something.

She wondered whether her parents might have known more than they told her, but they died before she got curious enough or dared to ask. When her uncle had taken her in, he ensured she only got the best education. Private schools kept her mind from wondering too far. Why had she never questioned the absence of omegas at those schools? She only now sparks the flame of curiosity.

Moral of the story, Karlie Kloss, CEO of Kloss Enterprises, innovator of the year and greatest mind to come out of her peers, doesn’t interact with omegas.

Sure there are some in her business but she doesn’t see them. She deals with betas.

So how does Karlie Kloss get involved with one of the most famous omegas on this earth? She has no fucking idea.

That’s the translation of the look she’s giving herself in the mirror right now.

Sighing, she couldn’t deny the weird pull she felt towards the girl, like two magnets who have just found each other. Karlie turned on the square shower head. She let the hot water from jets ease out the tension in her back, lathering soap all over and wincing when she touched the length of her shaft. It had shrunken minimally from their last… round, but still highly sensitive. She moaned involuntarily remembering her earlier activities, remembering Taylor.

Before she got deeper into that eh… hole, she stepped out her shower. She was about to grab a towel when she glanced at the bathtub. She could really use an herbal soak with the last two days. She grabbed a bottle out of her cupboard beneath the basin, and emptied out the contents onto the bottom of the tub. She let the water run, forming bubbles all over the top.

The eucalyptus and fennel aroma filled the room and Karlie’s nose, already making her feel more relaxed. She carefully stepped into the steaming water, letting it creep into her muscles before settling herself against one side of the tub. She rolled her head around, completely easing out all the muscles in her neck. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of the incense. All she smelled for the last 2 days was Taylor, that sweet rose and jasmine, but as much as she liked the scent of her omega, this was cleansing on her palette.

It felt like she was in her own spa up in the mountains surrounded by trees and waterfalls, away from all the hustle and bustle of New York.

She opened her eyes when she heard a soft cough in the distance. There stood her omega wearing her bath robe standing in her bathroom looking down at her tiles. Taylor looked back up after a second but Karlie was too busy staring at her long smooth creamy legs to notice. The singer blushed and turned her face under such an intense gaze.

Karlie chastised herself for never taking notice of such slender and flawless legs. Even down to that prominent muscle and pink of her heels, this woman was exquisite. She would bow down any day to them. Arousal sprang up in her again, making her purr out loud feeling that twitch.

“ _Come here_.” She said in the lowest and huskiest voice she possessed.

Taylor almost feel to her knees at the sheer depth of it. She pushed herself off of the door frame, walking like a defenceless baby gazelle. She couldn’t help it, she tried to show some semblance of authority and confidence but even the voice of her mate, her alpha, made her want to submit. And she hated that she didn’t care that her body was telling her to do it.

In fact, in some sick corner of her mind, she wished Karlie would tell her do what to do. And it’s not like she would object, no—she wanted it all.

As she swayed closer, she got hit by alpha pheromones and fresh body wash. That bubble bath looking more and more inviting. Of course, only if it included the powerful vixen raking her eyes over the shorter blonde’s body.

Taylor stopped at opposite end of the bathtub, seeing the steam roll of Karlie’s body when she moved inch by inch, pulling her legs up. Her breath hitched, why did the girl’s body look so damn well tantalizing?

Karlie didn’t say anything this time, (well not with her mouth anyway) she let Taylor decide whether she wanted to join her in the bathtub or not. She didn’t want to force her into anything no matter how badly she wanted to touch—well touch anything. The singer seemed to be milling about the decision in her head as well.

A devious snarl curved onto the taller girls features when Taylor began slowly untying the fluffy robe, her shaft making its presence known with a steady twitch.

She watched intently, the singer making a show out of it as she pulled the cotton belt agonizingly slow. Even when it was free, she made sure the robe hung still; concealing her soft mounds just barely away from Karlie’s eyes. The beast in her wanted to rip it away with her teeth and teach Taylor a lesson for hiding herself.

She shook her head away from such horrid thoughts. She would never intentionally hurt her omega. But _god_ , she wanted to see absolutely everything.

Taylor finally decided to stop torturing the girl, watching her squirm slightly. She dropped the robe letting it scrunch around her ankles. Without another word she jumped into the other end of the bathtub, moving her legs slowly. Karlie had pulled up her own earlier ensuring there was enough space for the other girl to comfortably slip into.

The herbal aroma seeped into her muscles and bones, clearing her head for a minute to think rationally. To tame the omega in herself that was telling her to jump Karlie. She played with the bubbles, knowing the girl was watching her every movement.

“We should—we should talk.” She said blowing a bubble towards her mate.

“Hmm,” the girl hummed in reply, in that same husky gruff voice. Taylor almost moaned before catching herself. Another wave of pure alpha hit her. She wanted to yell at the girl for the pheromones. For being so dominant. But that would be like a cat asking a dog to stop barking, it wasn’t going to happen.

“S-so uh we need to—to take contro-,” she couldn’t even finish her sentence with the erotic thoughts filling her mind. Control? They needed to take control yes, but of what? Karlie leaned forward a little bit to hear the stutters.

“We need to take control? Hm, I agree once the media gets wind of this, they will twist the story the way they want,” Karlie replied, ever the confident CEO ensuring her business isn’t affected. On the outside she was strong but on the inside her mind was telling her to reach out for her omegas leg, to claim what was hers. Take control? Yes, she should definitely take that prospect into consideration… even act on it.

And so she did. She carefully lifted Taylor’s foot, kneading her skin and earning hums of approval from above. She bet none of her fans have ever heard such beautiful sounds come from her mouth. Nor would she ever want them to hear it, this was all reserved for her.

“Karli-,” she mewled when Karlie fingers starting dancing up the muscle of her legs, pulling her closer discreetly.

“Yes? You were talking about control?” Karlie asked as if she was taking about the weather and as if she wasn’t touching Taylor intimately.

The singer’s pulse increased, beating wildly in her ear to the point she couldn’t even hear the dip of water when Karlie dived forward,“Yeah I— _oh_ ohhh.”

Her mouth fell open in a silent scream when something swirled in core. She looked for Karlie only see a big hole in the foamy bubbles.

The taller girl was under the water, in between her legs.

She so wanted to watch the girl create magic but she would literally drown in all her moans and gasp and purrs. She had no idea how Karlie was doing this, not like she cared anyway. Her mind was too focused on all the different strokes Karlie was applying with her tongue.

“Karlie I—yesss…” she trailed off, her voice bouncing off the tiles and directed straight back her.

Control? Fuck control.

Karlie’s head appeared a minute later, smirking like she knew exactly how Taylor had reacted. Well, she had after all felt her hair being pulled and grabbed in all directions.

She settled back on her side, acting like she hadn’t just mercilessly sucked and bitten down on Taylor’s pussy. “So, where were w-“

Taylor had jumped onto her body while she was in the middle of carding her fingers through her hair, sloshing the water violently.

“You make me crazy, you know that?” the singer asked spreading her slickness onto Karlie’s stomach and straddling her waist. Her knees hit the porcelain tub as she got comfortable atop the taller girl’s body.

Karlie smiled weakly, pushing back a strand of her mate’s hair enough so she could whisper into her ear. “Look down,”

A shiver ran down Taylor’s spine, one of many, but she did as she was told looking down between their bodies. She choked on a gasp seeing Karlie’s fully erect length, standing at attention.

“You make me crazy too.” She whispered again grabbing Taylor’s attentions.

“Can I—uh touch it?”

Karlie almost snorted at the girl practically sitting in her lap, “I um—sure, if you want to.”

She thought it was funny how only now did Taylor want to investigate her appendage. But nothing could prepare her for the feeling of the singer’s soft hand wrapping around it.

“It just—it’s so big and… _wow_ ,” She gave it few soft strokes watching Karlie’s head fall back in pleasure, “Does it feel good?"

“Oh fu—,“ She was going to say fuck but it came out as more of a moan. “Just, keep going— _god_ don’t stop.”

The girl gave it a few harder faster strokes, feeling the water hit her back hard with all their movements.

“Karlie?”

“Hm…” she barely offered acknowledgement of her name.

“Can I kiss you?”

It was so soft, so innocent and cautious Karlie might’ve cried right there. Why had the whole world make a joke of the singer’s life? She wanted to fight every single one of them who ever doubted her intentions. She wanted to scream at every tabloid she’d ever passed slandering Taylor’s name for attention.

She lifted Taylor’s chin, staring into timid blue eyes and moving her gaze onto her lips. She cupped the girl’s cheeks, pulling her closer for the softest touch of lip against lip.

Taylor quickly put her arms around Karlie shoulders for support feeling the heat picking up between them. Karlie’s shaft brushing against her folds giving her a taste of delicious friction. She moaned into her mate’s mouth breaking the heated kiss. She looked with flaming eyes at the girl, begging for her to just impale her already. She’s had enough teasing.

Her body was burning at feeling Karlie abs flex under her, she slid on them a little down to where the girls cock was throbbing at her entrance. Karlie grunted, taking a firm hold of the blonde’s hip, guiding her shaking body towards her hard length.

“Ahh… _Kar_ …” she breathed when Karlie started probing her entrance. She pushed but Karlie’s grip on her hips stopped her from taking it all in one go. “Karlie, _more_ …” she pleaded.

The taller girl let Taylor have her, watching as the girl sank down on her. “Fuck, Tay you’re so tight,”

Taylor whined out in reply tucking her head in her mate’s neck and clinging onto her body for dear life. Her walls feeling the familiar stretch, pulsating and clenching around the swollen cock.

She started moving up and down, slowly riding Karlie’s twitching shaft. Every twitch and jump making her whole body jump together in excitement. She wasn’t holding herself back, letting Karlie know how much she loved this. Loved feeling Karlie almost split her open, loved the little pain that came with immeasurable amounts of pleasure.

Karlie sat back, enjoying the show of the tiny blonde quiver and shake on top of her. Looking down at Taylor entrance, she saw how her dick disappeared into her mate’s body. Taylor picked up her movements, rolling around now. She noticed how the girl under was starting to meet the rock of her hips, adding more tremors and increasing the slamming of their bodies.

The water was slapping against their skins harshly and falling out of the bathtub. Taylor whimpered when another orgasm hit her mixing in the lukewarm water. Karlie slipped her hands around her waist holding her still, letting the girl lean her weight on her after the crashing orgasm.

“I got you,” she said into her hair, rutting upward into her mate’s cunt while she came down from her high.

At such an awkward angle, it was miracle they had even managed to thrust against each other.

That round knot began forming at the base of the taller girl’s cock, pushing against Taylor’s entrance. The girl cried, biting Karlie’s shoulder just slightly to send her pulse into overdrive, going straight to her groin. _Fuck_ , all she wanted to do was spill her endless seed into her girl, fill the girl up to the brim with every drop of her essence.

She tightened her hold on her mate’s body before mindlessly fucking the life out of Taylor, feeling that knot grow in just seconds. She was about to slip the widest part in when Taylor pushed herself up on her arms.

The girl was looking into her eyes so sincerely that she slowed her thrusts down a bit to see what was wrong. Taylor only smiled lopsidedly and caressed her cheek. The motion was so out in place in the position and activity they were doing; here Karlie was satiating their needs and Taylor was making love? Karlie had no idea what it was, but it made a burst of lightening flash across the eyes.

Taylor caught the green flash, the burning in her eyes, she would have been shocked by it, if Karlie didn’t give one final mind numbing slam of her hips to lock them together. She screamed at the pain and pleasure of that glorious knot buried inside of her, stretching instinctively at its girth.

Their bodies pulsed together, sparks lighting their nerves on fire. Karlie grabbed Taylor’s face muffling her cries with a searing kiss. The singer’s wall pressed down hard on the throbbing length inside her. The felt the white hot liquid erupt inside of her like a volcano spewing out lava. The tip of Karlie’s shaft had settled against her cervix which sent all her which straight into the singer’s womb.

Her mouth opened a little with the thick ropes shooting at her, breaking the messy kiss so she could fall against Karlie again.

“Shhh its okay, I’m here.” Karlie promised into golden locks. Taylor nodded, looking for her mating bite on Karlie’s neck. She found it and nuzzled into with her nose waiting for Karlie to bite first. Karlie got the hint after a minute, soothing the mark with her tongue before claiming her omega. She pecked it multiple times after, knowing the pain in her own neck, in the most affectionate way she knew how.

Their orgasms had passed its peak, though Karlie still felt small trickles of come every now and then. They were both still softly panting and holding each other.

Karlie laughed a little breathless looking down Taylor silky smooth back and around and the almost empty bathtub.

Taylor lifted her head of the girl’s shoulder at the raspy sound, “What?”

“Oh—uh it just, there’s barely any water left in here,” she said gesturing around them feeling slightly embarrassed at the scene they had created. The singer pushed herself up further on Karlie’s abs, only now feeling the chill of the air on her body. She shivered accordingly, snuggling into her mate’s body.

“You cold?” Karlie asked rubbing her hand down the back of the blonde. She received a grumbling ‘yes’ in reply, hugging her closer. The pheromones coming off her mate were different, still prominent but different. Only when she saw the goose bumps scattered on Taylor arm did she notice her heat must have also been over.

A scowl appeared on her face. She had been in such bliss. The alpha in her had been awoken by the crazy omega laying in her arms. Like this was a real thing that was happening. She actually mated, there were really matching bite marks and she was really tied to the girl purring on top of her.

But now those urges have been sated. Now they have to face reality again. Now they have to step out of her apartment building and face the world. Face the opinions, face the judgements and face the naysayers.

Most of all, they have face each other.

Would they even like each other without that constant _heat_ prickling at their nerves?

The only thing Karlie could do was pick up a nearby loofah, lather it with berry scented shampoo and begin rubbing it up and down Taylor’s back. She earned purrs in response from the girl cradled in her arms. The girl must’ve been tired, her limp body not making any effort to move for Karlie to work easier.

She didn’t miss a single spot on the girl, shifting uneasily with the tie between them, even rubbing a shea butter scrub on her back and neck, taking care not to hurt the fresh bite in her neck. When she got to her tummy, she felt around the soft protrusion their mixed release had caused.

She knew it was silly to think of a little pup forming below Taylor's skin, but her dumb alpha couldn’t stop it. It probably wasn’t even possible; every omega had implants to prevent conceivability today. Even the lowest class omega had them so without even asking, she knew Taylor must have them. That combined with her slow swimmers; the probability of a pup was next to 0.

Nevertheless, her instinctive to protect the small omega was very high.

The tie between them broke after another 15 minutes, both of them blushing at the copious amounts of come flowing into the water. They staggered when getting up before finally washing themselves and grabbing fluffy towels.

Karlie pulled Taylor closer by the towel, drying her back and cupping her butt; picking her up in the lightest touch.

The girl complied pretty easily, still staying mum on the action.

Karlie carried her all the way the closest, choosing robes instead of clothes, and taking her hand to lead her down the glass staircase into her sleek kitchen. Taylor’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any bigger at all the furniture, equipment and appliances she had passed on the way down or even on the amount of space available here.

Her apartment was a matchbox compared to this, _who is Karlie?_ Horrible scenarios came to thought. Her mind couldn’t help but think Karlie was some kind of criminal, surely normal people don’t have all of this. Maybe she was a drug dealer or a hit-man, that at least would explain why she was so damn strong with such… _stamina_. And also why the girl was at that dodgy bar they met at.

He body curved in itself examining the girl with definite killer looks.

She glanced around her towards the windows and doors, looking for the nearest escape route. If she does it quickly and quietly, Karlie probably wouldn’t have time to react. Upon scanning the area, her eyes caught the blurry blown up Time’s magazine cover vacating a wall. She walked closer to it, only now seeing Karlie leaning against the most magnificent giraffe. There were no other words on the front besides the phrase ‘Kloss Enough’.

“Taylor?” the girl called out in worrisome tone. She whipped her head around staring at her mate like she just stole a child’s ice cream. “You… okay?” the girl asked holding her hands up in front of her.

 _Karlie? Kloss enough? Kloss?_ Where had she heard that name before? “Karlie?” it was more of a statement than a question to which she received a nod of acknowledgment.

All the pieces fell into place looking into sparkly green eyes.

_Kloss._

Karlie Kloss.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here I established some kind of plot, I hope I didn't destroy it. This doesn't include any sin, I know I know; I'm also sad. 
> 
> Again, thank you for all the kind comments, it makes me really happy.
> 
> This is kind of a filler, but a necessary chapter for the characters.
> 
> Have I mentioned I have no idea what I'm doing? :D

It’s funny how your life changes in the blink of an eye and most of the time, if not always, you’re not even aware of is alteration. That’s why, it’s in the blink of an eye. So fast and sudden, you can’t really comprehend its movement until its already gone. And maybe that’s the way it’s always been for Taylor.

She’d be strumming away in her bedroom and the next moment she was shaking a greasy haired man’s hand; in promise he’d soon make her big. Or she was singing into the microphone of a makeshift studio and suddenly she was inspecting the cover of a scratch free CD cover, her signature curls, of course, sprawled out across the front. And even when she started belting high notes to a small arena of people, she only had to blink and instantly she was looking at the faces of hundreds of thousands of people.

Days pass fast when you stand in the shoes of a huge pop star, and often Taylor would be exhausted without really doing anything. Like that time, she made that horrible mistake of following her publicist’s direction of entertaining several men a little too soon after the other and subsequently earning the infamous crown of Hollywood’s resident serial dater.

But just like all those moments in time, in the blink of an eye she was standing in front of her mate, Karlie. Maybe now it’s time she recognize it wasn’t just any Karlie. It was Karlie Kloss.

_The_ Karlie she so happened to find at one of New York’s most cringy bars. Walking in that night, she didn’t except her life to take on its new course, and yet here she was, a mate in the back of her pocket.

But just like she had an imagine within the press, so did her mate.

It’s not like she’s a bad person; in fact, after all Karlie had given to her, how nice (even as simple as that word may be) the girl had made her feel and the deep imprint in her neck, Taylor would definitely say Karlie was good, like really good. Taylor never paid attention to business or science or whatever Karlie was involved in, because, she never had a reason too. Not that she had the time anyway.

Rumours travel though, Taylor will be the first one to tell you herself, so she knows enough from those little birdies to tell you just how unattainable Karlie Kloss is. Maybe that’s the wrong word to use, but she _is_. Just about every omega rushes to her side, lured by Karlie’s hazel eyes and exuberance of confidence. And by now, even if you don’t know what Karlie does, it’s easy to overlook to details and focus on how just plain gorgeous she is.

And yet even with that long line of more than qualified people worthy of Karlie’s time, she has never, _never_ been involved with a single one of them. She was that mysterious kind of 'English Prince' who had the entire world falling for them but never giving into any one of them. And that made them even more interesting, the talk of the town and everyone asking _why_?

Why did Karlie Kloss; the girl—woman with crisp dollars pouring out of her custom made blazer pockets and angular face, razor blade jaw line, probably that twinkle after she smiled—why did she not already have someone on her arm? Or at least a few someone’s by now.

The fact that she was Hollywood’s most eligible bachelorettes made her even more intimidating and powerful.

Taylor found herself crumbling even more than she had before at the sudden revelation of Karlie Kloss. She could just see how everyone was going to make this an even bigger story than it is, of course they are. How could they not? The girl with ‘too many partners’ mates with the girl who hasn’t even had one yet.

She laughed humorlessly at what a perfectly melodramatic TV series she had just got herself into.

Karlie stepped closer the blonde, her inner alpha feeling a strong urge to protect her omega. She could smell the fear and anxiety in Taylor even at such a distance. If she couldn’t hug her, then she was going to wrap her up in her calming alpha pheromones. And that’s exactly what she did. Taylor relaxed a little, their bond overtaking her senses and putting a small smile on her face.

“Taylor?” the girl asked in that husky voice. As much as the sound showed her dominance, it was strangely soothing as her name glided out of Karlie’s mouth.

The singer looked into Karlie’s eyes seeing nothing but concern swimming around in them. “I—I need to go.” The words came out faster than she could catch up with them.

“Taylor, please relax—“ “

Relax?” she asked incredulously, “Do you not understand what we just did? They’re going to tear me to shreds. ‘Taylor Swift traps billionaire business woman’ or ‘Has the pop singer finally chosen her target?’ or ‘Pop singer proves she is actually a gold-digger’. They’re going to say a bunch of other horrible things and then they’re going to discredit your work. Do you not understand that just being tagged along with my name, they have consent to drag you too?”

She was almost on the brink of tears, her thoughts scattered and body softly heaving, when strong arms engulfed her small frame. She let go of herself, crying into Karlie’s shoulder and smelling her strongest at the glands on her necks.

She didn’t know when she stopped crying, or when Karlie pulled her into the kitchen or even when she was spooning soup into her mouth with Karlie sitting across from her. It all passed in a blur, worry clouding her mind for the inevitable storm waiting to strike.

She overlooked the bright lights of New York, sitting in the corner of the room, between two glass walls serving as the windows. She pulled her legs up to her chest watching the lights of her city she once loved. Or maybe she just lost her love for it, somewhere between her musical eras.

Nashville and Pennsylvania seem so much more pleasing these days. She’s tired of all the flashes, attention and screams of her name. She knows everyone is expecting something of her, but running away from all the spotlights looks pretty damn good now.

Karlie sits down next to her after a while of watching from afar. Perhaps she had been there for a while but Taylor was too lost in her head to notice, until the girl’s scent invades her receptors.

Karlie pulls in her across her lap slowly—giving her time to pull away if she wants to—instead being met with very little resistance. Taylor's legs form a bridge over her lap and her hand rests atop her chest. It caught Karlie by surprise, seeing as the girl was being so distant. Before either of them could talk, Karlie whips out Taylor’s phone, which she has—since the moment she stepped into Karlie’s house—forgotten about. Taylor looks at her reflection in the screen, thinking twice about picking it up but knowing she can’t hold this off for long.

She blew off Tree three days—she knows she will have to explain that first and furthermore explain why she has a mark in her neck (even though it’s very clear as to why, Tree always had a habit of wanting full details).

“I charged it for you,” Karlie announces slipping an arm around Taylor’s back and giving her an encouraging rub—one Taylor relaxes against, snatching the phone and bringing it to life. The screen lights up with tons of notifications; missed calls, missed facetimes, new texts and a few reminders. If it weren’t for Karlie releasing protective and reassuring pheromones blanketing her, she would have surely been an overwhelmed mess.

She scrolls through them, predictably most of them are from Tree yelling at her, others from her mother and brother and of course; Selena. She assures her family first that she's fine and she just need a couple days away from the phone—which is partly true and mostly false—again the intrusion in her neck proving that much.

She shivers at the thought of Karlie all over her. The whole thing had been so erratic and wild like feral, desperate animals. Sure, she’s had sex before—enough to know all the special ins and out for ultimate pleasure—though most of her previous parts were betas. Not that anything was wrong with them, but alphas were… an entirely different ball game. Even the one other alpha she’s had to compare with—not even that experience can size up to Karlie. Then again, neither has she ever had sex while in heat—obviously—so she can’t really compare.

Karlie’s hand slips under her shirt then, forcing her out of her mind. It was a bold move and stuns Taylor, yet feels weirdly comfortable. A simple touch is already lighting up Taylor’s body.

When she turns to look at the girl, there is a small grin playing on her lips. “Oh, sorry,” Karlie says; as if what she did was accidental, “You were staring at nothing and your cheeks are kind of red.”

A part of Taylor thinks Karlie actually did know what she was thinking about in her reverie. And she blushes even harder at Karlie pointing out the heat in her face (which is unceremoniously travelling south).

Karlie starts moving her hand out from under her mate’s skin, she didn’t want to make the girl upset and Taylor hadn’t reacted yet.

“No,” Taylor says using her own hand to stop the blonde’s, they stare at each other for a moment and Taylor swears Karlie’s eyes flicker down to her lips, “I mean… its’ alright.” Silence settles over them while a lazy hand traces lightly over Taylor’s back. She taps the screen of her phone seeing Tree’s name stare back at her. She presses the call button before she can back out on it, waiting anxiously for the red head’s chastising voice.

“Taylor?!”

Karlie can hear the screech from the other end of the phone as Taylor keeps the phone at a safe distance away from her face.

It was a good decision because the next thing Karlie hears is the exaggerated screams of “Where the hell have you been?! Why is your phone dead?! I almost called the police!”

Taylor waits a good minute before bringing the phone back up to ear, at this point the woman on the other end seems to have calmed down.

Karlie still hears the woman’s voice coming from the phone but she can’t decipher what exactly is been said, still running her fingertips on Taylor’s skin, silently letting her know that she isn’t alone here.

Taylor mutters her apologies rather rapidly, saying she was busy and saying she was safe but a scowl forms on her face in the midst of talking and she stops to listen to the other woman. Her skin feels hotter under Karlie’s hand and then she jumps off of her mate’s lap, walking far away from that small corner. Karlie hears Taylor’s voice ricochet off the walls, her primary instincts telling to her rush to her mate’s side.

“No—NO Tree, I said _no_ , I’m not doing any of those things anymore! I let you tell me who to associate with for way too long. But that’s going to stop. It has to stop. Even if you wanted me to, I—I can’t.” Taylor waits a few more moments until saying, “You can’t come over, I’m—I’m not at my apartment. I’m at—“.

She stops short looking over at Karlie for help, debating about whether to say this over the phone. “I’m at uhh,” she stalls still looking at Karlie, “oh—yeah okay I can text you the address.”

She finishes and the call comes to an end, “What happened?” Karlie’s asks.

Taylor places her phone on the table looking mildly confused, “Well… I called my publicist and she screamed at me which I’m sure you heard, and then she said she was setting up a ‘meeting’ whatever the hell that meant; with some actor. And then I got angry because I’m tired of running around with some man I barely know. And obviously, there’s you. And we’re kinda mates, but I didn’t tell her that over the phone. And then she insisted on seeing me so since I’m not at my apartment, I told her I’d give her your address.”

The singer takes a deep breaths pacing the length of Karlie’s light coloured wooden tiles that cover the living room. Karlie walks up to her, stopping her in her tracks, “Taylor, please relax, you make me nervous when you get nervous.”

“You don’t look nervous, but—but Tree is going to come here and see what we did—and I’m so scared about she’s going to say and—“

“Taylor, you’re worrying yourself for nothing. She’s your publicist, she’s not going to judge you. Now, you need to sit down,” they move to the white suede couch in the living room. They sit just like how they had sat on the floor against the glass panels. This way Taylor is able to fit right in the crook of Karlie’s neck. She gives Karlie her phone to type in the address of her apartment.

Taylor starts playing with the small gold plated ‘K’ engraved necklace she found hanging from her mate’s neck. “What’s your favourite colour?” she randomly asks eliciting a laugh from the girl beneath her. She feels the vibrations of it against her hand, turning to ask a mumbled “What?”

“It’s just—that’s such a first-date kind of question. And it’s ironic, because we really skipped that part.”

“We don’t have to skip that part,” she uttered more to herself than to Karlie.

“What?”

“I asked, what’s your favorite color?” Karlie paused thinking about it,

“Hm, I don’t think I have one.”

Taylor gave her a look as if saying _really?_ “Why not?”

“Because—uh because If I pick one—then the others will feel bad.”

Taylor laughed smacking Karlie’s arm, “That was a terrible joke.”

“It still made you laugh…” For a moment Karlie thought maybe they would kiss and end the moment on that lame joke but when Taylor turned her face, she knew it passed too quick.

“I don’t get it.” The singer said.

“Get what?”

Taylor fiddled with her finger’s, maybe if she waited long enough Karlie would forget about what she said and she could pretend she didn’t hear. But curiosity was gnawing at her bottom lip.

Karlie didn’t seem like that big bad business woman like the press had made her out to be. Ever since Karlie had shown her how kind, caring and thoughtful—even in just three days—she had been wondering how Karlie had been single all these years. Someone was bound to snatch her up if they knew who she really was. She had also been wanting to ask Karlie why she had been it that ugly bar. Money was definitely not problem; hell the girl could probably build several of her own—so why did they stumble upon each other? She turned back to look at her mate.

She had so many questions, she didn’t know where to start. “Karlie?” The girl hummed in reply. She continued, “Do you want to do this?” she gestured between them. It was a good start to her questions, there’s no point in trying to figure Karlie out if the girl didn’t want this in the first place.

Karlie furrowed her brow, confused by what exactly was being asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean—this, at some point everyone will come to know about us and paparazzi will start following you and asking you weird questions. Your private life might be a headline and I want you know what’s coming before it’s too late.”

This was one her biggest fears; someone leaving when they said they wouldn’t. If Karlie decided she didn’t want this, it would hurt much less now than in two or three months.

“You do know I can get all those people fired?”

She shakes her head. “Karlie I’m serious, it can get very ugly, and most people find it too much to deal with. So I’m giving you the option to leave before it even begins.”

Karlie looked at her for a moment, Taylor was saying all these things like she somehow expected it, like she already knew the outcome. Maybe that was how it had happened with her previous partners. But none of them got the pleasure of marking the singer. She traced the indentation on her neck with her eyes and fingertips, “How can I leave this?” she almost whispered.

Not even she understood why Taylor had broken that spell of staying away from any and all omegas, the girl didn’t make her feel weird, if anything; she was even more drawn to the girl than any other person. Like this unexplainable force existed between them. Her words bounced around her head, because really; how do you leave your mate.

All the air had been sucked out of her lungs and maybe it was that force that made Taylor throw her leg over Karlie’s lap, the singer pressing her crotch against Karlie’s. The taller girls mouth fell open in a strangled moan. The sound travelling across the singer’s skin and sending pulses straight through her heart.

Maybe they can blame that force for the way Karlie flipped Taylor onto her back against the couch and how she attacked her lips. And how shirts had disappeared and hands were roaming bodies. Karlie paused out of nowhere to look at the girl’s body.

Taylor thought she might stop altogether in her travels until the girl took the singers hand into her own and let it press against her abdomen. Her abs were flexing, constricting and relaxing every time she breathed and for some reason she wanted Taylor to feel it. For her mates hands to touch her, to encourage her hands to feel her.

Now that neither was in a rut or heat, there was no such hurried movements or clear dominance in Karlie’s actions. Karlie’s hand stopped directing Taylor, leaving her to decide what to do next; if she wanted to anyway. Her hand moved down in its own accord, down to the bulge of her pants receiving gasps from above. It was teasing, but Taylor felt like she was teasing herself more than she was Karlie. She looked up and there was lightening green flashing in Karlie’s eyes. Her eyes went wide. She had seen twice before, but she thought made she was just seeing things in the heat of the moment. But now she was sure it was real.

“K—Karlie? Your—your eyes…”

“What?” “They’re—“ A loud buzz startled them both cutting Taylor off. The incessant noise continued ringing.

“What is that?” Taylor eventually asked when Karlie made no move to get off her.

“My doorbell.”

Immediately Taylor starts scrambling around slipping out from under Karlie’s legs and throwing her shirt on. “Karlie shit! That’s Tree,” she throws Karlie her shirt looking into her eyes but noticing the flashes have disappeared. Only when Karlie asks, “What’s wrong?” does she realize she was staring at her the whole time.

“N—nothing, where’s your door?” She starts walking forward but her mate pull’s her back and whispers a quiet “relax” before leading her across the huge apartment to the door. Her pulse is racing despite it all, and when she sees Tree on the other side she feels like she may just pass out. She feel’s an arm come to rest on the small of her back though, resting against it fully.

Tree, on the other side, is trying to make sense of what’s laid out in front of her and where exactly Taylor has led her too. Her eyes widen even further when she sees the arm around Taylor.

“Taylor, what’s going on?”


End file.
